This Fire Burns All The Way
by Emono
Summary: Under the Rose Series: MIZ AND PUNK'S STORY. A new master is admitted into the Court and Undertaker finds himself the pet he’s been looking for. Will both pets give in the way their soon-to-be masters would have them? SLASH! Miz/Swagger and UnderPunk
1. Chapter 1

**Title****: **This Fire Burns All The Way**  
Author**: Emono**  
Rating**: FRM**  
Fandom**: Wrestling**  
Pairings**: The Miz/Jack Swagger, Undertaker/Punk**  
Series: **_Under The Rose_ series**  
Summary: **A new master is admitted into the Court and Undertaker finds himself the pet he's been looking for. Will both pets give in the way their soon-to-be masters would have them?**  
Disclaimer**: The WWE is not mine nor are any of it's child branches, it is the 96% property of the McMahon's and God bless the bastards that work for them. I respect the sexual preferences and identities of all the wrestlers on WWE roster, and who they share a bed with is really none of my business.**  
Warnings**: AU, D/s, slash, cat!Cody and cat!Ted, continuation of other fics

**AN: **I put The Miz and Punk's stories together. This is a continuation of "_I'm A Match Burning Out_" and "_And Don't Forget To Let Your Heart Beat._" It's the same world as the cat!Cody fic and the cat!Ted fic, only set later on when both those stories are over. No real spoilers, but I suggest saving this for last. I'm kind of writing them all at the same time. The title was taken from Punk's entrance song, that's why it doesn't make any sense.

One thing to note that doesn't really get told in either of those fics: In the few year span between 2005-2009, where there's a big time jump, Batista gets admitted into the Court. Just so you know. This particular chapter is very early 2007, the rest of the story is later in the year. Yeah, that sounds right.

Forgive any mix-ups in the timeline, I'm not good with years and stuff.

* * *

"This is insane."

Mark raised a brow at his loud, dramatic right hand man, "It's not."

"It's crazy!" Shawn declared, throwing his hands about "You just…you just _can't_ do it."

"As I still hold my position, I can do whatever I please" Mark replied icily "I do not have to consult the Court on every little matter."

"This is not a _little_ matter, 'Taker, this is the admittance of a new master" Shawn got in the Phenom's space, trying to reason with him "Listen…I didn't say anything when you admitted Batista, even though he's a bastard."

"He's strong and he holds sway in the industry, I had no reason to turn him away" Mark cut in.

"Right, right" Shawn brushed imaginary dirt from the Deadman's leather coat, smiling in a faux-pleasant way "But I don't like him, and he scares the subs. You know the things John's said about him, about what he's done. He's put his hands on Ted and Cody, you know this."

Mark narrowed his eyes, so HBK continued.

"Anyway…that's not the point. This kid is still green, and we know almost nothing about him! You can't just admit him like _that_."

Shawn snapped his fingers for emphases, bobbing his head.

"What's going on?" Jericho came around the corner, having heard the Showstopper raving from down the hall.

" 'Taker's admitting a new master" Shawn grumbled, giving Mark some room when he growled "Sorry."

" 'Taker!" Chris whined petulantly.

"That's enough" Mark scoffed at their pouts "I think it's time for some new blood, some _young_ blood. This kid has potential, and there's no reason to turn him down. He hasn't formally asked me yet."

Chris crossed his arms over his chest, making a nasty face, "Ok then, who is it? Who could have possibly caught your attention?"The curtain parted, Morrison appearing sweaty and exhausted from the stairs. But he had a belt in his hands, the World Tag-Team belt. His tag-team partner followed after, just as tired but grinning broadly as he held his belt. Sparkly pants, a yin-yang glittered fedora, and a shirt with a small chick and a magnet on the other side. Flamboyantly dressed for a wrestler.

"Master!" John exclaimed excitedly, running over and displaying the belt "We won!"

"Ah, my sweet" Shawn brought his pet into a hug, kissing his cheek chastely "I'm so proud of you."

Morrison nuzzled into him, glad he had pleased his master.

"Why don't you go shower off?" Shawn ran his hand down the younger man's back, getting a little shiver "I'll come find you in a bit."

John didn't question this, he left to wash the grime of the match off.

"We were _awesome_ out there" Miz declared, latching the belt securely around his waist "Did you see it? John rocked it."

Jericho looked at up at Mark, horrified, "This brat?"

Mark grinned when Miz's expression briefly changed to one of offense, then back to a smile, "Master 'Taker, I've been hoping to get some time with you. I wanted to ask if you had an opening in your Court."

Mark cocked his head to the side, studying the man, "I believe I do, young Michael."

"I would be honored if I could fill that spot" Miz raised his chin, an easy going nature about him.

"Enough of this!" Chris spat "He's a _boy_, 'Taker. Barely older than my Evan! You can't really consider him to be one of _us_, do you?"

Mark actually chuckled, patting Jericho on the head as if he were a squawking toddler, "You didn't give a word of protest when I wanted to admit Randall, and he was younger than Michael here. When even Shawn thought Randall was a sub, you spoke for him. What's so different now? Can't you see what I see in him?"

Shawn shot Jericho a warning look, but it was ignored.

"There's no way he's a master!" Chris continued to argue "Look at him! He fucking sparkles!"

Shawn slapped his palm to his forehead, "You sparkled too, dumbass."

"Because I'm a sexy beast" the blonde protested venomously, then glared at the older man "Hell, I'm _the_ Sexy Beast!"

The Miz's posture changed, tightening up, and his shoulders squared. The innocent joviality of him faded as his position was questioned, the dominant gleam that all the Court held came to his eyes.

"You don't think I'm strong enough?" Mike inquired, keeping his tone light for now "You think I'm a joke?"

"The way you dress, your looks, the way you act out in the ring…" Jericho looked him over, seeing a bit of him if in the boy "It all screams submission."

Mark's jaw ticked, "You've said your peace, Christopher."

"No, Master 'Taker" Mike spoke up "I can defend myself."

"If I take this boy down, will that be enough to show you he doesn't belong with us?" Chris questioned angrily, gesturing to the tag-team champion.

"Bring it" Miz demanded, voice hardening.

Chris scoffed, pouncing just a moment before charging. His feet were quick, grabbing the boy's arm and twisting it. He backed up into Mike, trying to flip him right over his body. Miz had expected this, and let himself be rolled over Jericho's body. But instead of landing on his ass, he kept his foot and backed up to elbow the older man in the gut. While Jericho's breath left him, Mike used the advantage and flipped the blonde onto his back.

Shawn couldn't stop the loud burst of laughter that ripped through him, greatly entertained by the sight of his in-ring rival and friend being put flat on his back.

But Mike kept a firm hold on Chris's wrist, twisting it pointedly to show just who had won, "I've taken out guys twice my size who thought they could dominant me. I'm a master."

After a heated stare-off, Jericho grinned up at the younger man and the wrist-lock turned into a friendly hand helping him to his feet. They laughed a little, then exchanged a rough man-hug.

"Good, man, real good" Chris patted his back firmly, then pulled away to look at the Head Master "He's got my approval."

"Awesome" Miz's expression turned brighter again "I can see why Evan loves you so much."

A blonde brow quirked, "You know my Evan?"

"Me and the little flyer go _way_ back, he kicks ass for a small guy" Miz replied, ice blue eyes going to the Phenom "Whatta say, 'Taker? Got room for one more?"

"There's always room for those who have the instinct, the maturity, the skill" Mark replied darkly "I'll expect you to keep your lips sealed about all our meetings, be good to the subs, and to never lay a hand on what's not yours."

Miz nodded, "Of course, sir."

"And I expect a higher level of dignity from my men" Mark laid a hand on Shawn's shoulder, who tried to smile it off "I'm not going to make you change, but I expect you to be serious when the time comes."

"Yes sir" he replied once more, already knowing he'd have to cut back on the fooling around when gathered together.

"Good, good" Mark turned to walk away "Now boys, if you'll excuse me…"

Once the Phenom was gone, Shawn gave a laugh and shook his head fondly.

"What?" Mike inquired.

"_Ooooh_" Shawn drew out comically, cracking his knuckles "Ol' Master 'Taker is going a-courtin'. Seems after all this time, he's found himself a sub. Not a young, jailbait thing like Chris here did, but a real solid man. About twenty-nine, real cute smile."

Chris sputtered, "Why does everyone think I'm such a cradle-robber? Evan's twenty-five!"

"He _just _turned twenty-five."

"Bite me, Shawn" the blonde scoffed "Just jump up and bite it."

Miz chuckled lightly, "You know, man, I'm actually only six months younger than Randy."

"Whatever" Jericho looped an arm around him, dragging him off "Come on, let's get you showered. I'm gonna buy you a drink!"

"For knocking you on your ass?"

"…I've bought men drinks for less."


	2. Chapter 2

**So if you couldn't tell, the last chapter was all Miz. This one? Punkers! Yes, I am an UnderPunk fan, and I'm sorry if you're not. I don't even **_**like **_**Shawn Michaels, so don't poke me about it! I'm jumping again, sorry if it bugs you.**

**Oh, and I altered **_**Vengeance: Night of Champions 2007**_** so that Punk wins the fight against Nitro**

**Several flashbacks in this one, sorry.**

* * *

Punk entered his locker room, panting fiercely from his fight but smiling. He laid the ECW championship down on his chair, smiling at it fondly. He had defended it over and over, but he knew soon enough his reign would come to an end. He couldn't be champion forever. With a content sighed, he sat down on the couch to remove his kickpads and boots.

Phil's eyes fell upon the coffee table, widening when he saw what laid there. It was a single short-stemmed red rose, thorns and all, swathed in an ebony silk. He bit his lower lip, looking around his room for signs of the giver. But deep down, he knew who it was from. He reached out, peeling back the silk to wrap his fingers carefully around the cool stem. He lifted the flower to his nose, inhaling it's delicate scent. There was a time when a sappy gift would've made him roll his eyes, but now…it touched him.

It all started at Survivor Series in 2006, after that unforgettable match on Team Extreme. He had just been the up-and-coming star on ECW, and here were these big-names paying him all this attention and treating him like a fellow superstar. It had been an intoxicating night, that was for sure. God, the crowd had been cheering his name!

And afterwards…he had come back to the locker room, adrenaline still in his veins, only to find he was being redirected by John Cena himself.

_That way, kid. Right through there._

Cena had pushed him into a private dressing room, shutting the door behind him. He'd been confused as first, but that confusion had quickly morphed into fear when he saw The Undertaker himself sitting comfortably on the plush couch. Long arms along the back of it, hat laying still on the glass table, fierce green eyes locked on him.

**~*~**

Phil nearly collapsed on the spot, ready to cower away from the man he'd been put in this room with. He realized how naked he truly was in only his red trunks and kickpads, sweat slicking his skin, hair dangling in his eyes. He quickly brushed the strands away, getting a better look at the man.

"I remember when you were just some pretty blonde thing in _TNA_" Undertaker rumbled, never looking away from the trembling ravenette "Now look at you…you're the future of _ECW_. How does it feel, Phillip, to be so loved?"

"I…I'm not even a champion" Phil stated lowly, trying not to sound too much like a shy maiden (but it was how it felt) "I just lucked into a fan base."

"But you don't believe in luck, do you?" Undertaker gestured around him "Because it was more than luck that made me give you this to yourself?""This?" Phil's eyes widened to saucers, the room looked bigger than Shawn Michaels "It's all for me?"

"Enjoy it for the rest of the night, wind down from your wonderful match" Undertaker stood in one graceful movement, taking up his hat before striding toward him "Take as long as you wish…"

Phil's breath hitched as two of those long fingers brushed over his tattooed arm, slowly trailing down his slick side, "…wash the sweat from your skin."

"Thank you, Undertaker" Punk whispered, unable to raise his voice "You're…generous."

"Call me Mark, my boy" those green eyes sizzled into his skin, forcing the Straightedge to look away "You were quite the impressive one tonight. Keep it up."

And then Phil was left alone in the large room, wondering just what had happened.

**~*~**

And from there, the courtship continued. Every time he had a pay-per-view match, Cena would find him and redirect him to his new room. Punk never expected the treatment, so when it happened, it was that much more special. Little gifts would be left in those rooms, sometimes flowers, sometimes new lip rings or ear studs, even a case of chilled Pepsi once.

Oh, and the night he'd won his _ECW_ championship from Johnny Nitro, there'd been a six-pack of those special glass-bottled Pepsi drinks. Damn, those had been delicious after the harsh match. Not to mention, he'd found the Phenom in his room again.

**~*~**

"Most would offer a beer after a match like that" Punk teased lightly.

The Deadman actually chuckled lowly, pulling a Pepsi out of the six-pack, "Most aren't Straightedge, now are they?"Punk swooned then, trying desperately to hide the fact that he was touched by the respect.

"You realize…" Mark handed him one of the chilled glasses, which he gratefully accepted "That tonight you've defeated not only the _ECW_ champion…but the lead sub in my Court."

And that's when the cards were laid out, that was the first mention of the Court between them. Who didn't know about The Undertaker's Court? The entire roster knew about it, many bitched about the finest 'pieces of ass' being taken by those 'overpossessive bastards'. But he'd learned so much by watching them, seeing the genuine love between couples like Edge and Christian, Randy and his beloved cat-pet. Punk had accidentally walked in once and saw the ears and tail, and thankfully Randy hadn't gotten too pissed.

Cody Rhodes and Ted DiBiase…bastard heirs to wrestling dynasties they didn't want.

"What does that mean?" Phil asked, mouth tingling with the first swig of his favorite drink "For me, I mean."

"It means…you've impressed me yet again."

Phil blushed, but hid it behind his hair.

"I want to take you for dinner."

Punk was shocked by the offer, "Really? Why?"

Mark didn't lie, "Because you're beautiful, and I want to pamper you."

Punk agreed.

**~*~**

Not even a few months later, Punk had retained his title in a triple threat match between him, The Miz, and (now) John Morrison. He had won of course, pissing Morrison off pretty badly. After the match, he could remember John all but fallen in the hallway, panting and screaming about wanting his championship back. Shawn had tried to soothe him, but Morrison just got more adamant about it.

"It's _mine_, Master! I want it back! I want a rematch! Give me back my fucking belt!"

That's when Mark came up behind Phil and wrapped an arm around his waist, declaring loudly that all who thought Punk didn't deserve his championship should come see the Phenom personally.

Punk had never seen Morrison shut up so fast, bowing his head and whispering a brief '_yes sir._'

So here he was, in a room he'd been gifted with and sampling the fragrance of the flower he loved.

Punk held the flower tighter, fingers shifting a bit. He hissed through his teeth when a thorn pricked his thumb, a droplet of blood swelling on his tip before falling to the glass table. He popped the digit into his mouth, mouthing it softly to ease the ache.

"Did you have fun tonight, Phillip?"

Punk jumped to his feet, spotting Mark as he entered the room. He merely smiled at the intimidating Deadman as he walked around the couch, kohl rimmed eyes locked on the Straightedge.

"Hey" he began weakly "I thought my match went well."

"It did, I'm proud" Undertaker stopped in front of the table, glancing down at the rose in the younger man's hand "I'm glad you also enjoyed your gift."

"I enjoy everything you give me, Mark" Punk laid the rose down on the table, eyes boring into the bigger man "But I have to know…what do you want of me?"

Undertaker's lips quirked up, looking away, "There's only one thing I want of you, Phllip."

"What?" Phil asked eagerly, stepping around the table to stand before the man "Whatever you want, it's yours."

"You'd be so eager to give me what I want? To give me everything?" Mark inquired.

"You've been kinder to me than anyone, no one's ever…" Phil worried on his lip ring briefly, pausing to gather himself "No one's ever taken so much interest in me. No one's protected me like you do."

"The only thing I wish from you, my prince, is to own you" Mark replied honestly, his large palm cupping the champion's cheek easily "Completely."

"You want me…" Phil lowered his eyes, then looked up at the older man through his raven lashes "…to be your sub? I heard you've never found someone worthy enough to become your pet."

"I'd never found anyone…until you" Mark ran his thumb along the ravenette's lower lip, eyes locked on the silver ring there "It's your choice, Phillip, I won't force you into anything you don't want. If you think I'm what you need, if you think I can make you happy, then say you'll be mine. I will not force you."

Punk was breathless, lashes fluttering as he sighed, "Where will my place be in your Court?"

"Beneath me" Mark growled, bending down and stealing the ravenette's lips. Phil moaned, tilting his head and allowing the older man's tongue to plunge past his lips. He found himself ravished by the skilled man, tongue stealing his own while those large gloved hands settled on his hips. He allowed himself to be pulled against Mark's muscular body, shuddering as he was possessed so completely.

"Please" Phil rasped.

"Please what, my boy?" Mark inquired, pulling away just enough to peer down into the Straightedge's face "What do you wish for?"

"Own me, master" Phil slowly dropped to his knees, olive eyes meeting fierce sage "If you want me, then have me. If I were to submit to anyone, it would be you."

"Truly, Phil?" Mark raised an eyebrow at the man "For once I have you, I will never let you go. No other shall touch you but _me._ If any other dares trespass, I will kill them."

Phil believed this, and it just made his breath come all the faster.

"I'm yours" Phil blanketed the hand on his cheek, nuzzling into the touch "I will always be yours, if you'll have me."

"Mine forever" Mark pulled him to his feet, kissing him once more. Punk dissolved under the touch, supporting himself with the grip he had on the man's thick forearm. His knees were ready to give out, but he managed to keep some composer.

"Come, my prince" Mark stepped away, gesturing toward the door that led to the showers "Let me help you wash the grime from your skin."

Phil's eyes widened, //Our first time will be in a shower stall?//

Mark could read his mind from his expression, lips curling up in amusement, "Soon I will have you completely. The next time we're in my home city, I will take you to my bed. But for now, if it's what you wish, I'll let you shower by yourself."

"We can wait?" Punk inquired.

Mark was vaguely surprised, "Are you nervous?"

Phil nodded, tucking a lock of his hair behind his ear, "It'll be…my first time with another man."

Something primal stirred hungrily inside Mark, and the gleam that came to his eyes was one many saw in the eyes of his Court when looking at their subs.

"That'll make it all the sweeter, my pet. There's so much I have to show you…" Mark threaded his fingers through those silken raven locks, sighing happily when the younger man shivered under his palm "I will make your body sing. And you will never know another after me."

Phil nodded, submitting.


	3. Chapter 3

**So if you couldn't tell, I've got a little pattern here. First chapter was The Miz, second Punkers, this third one is Miz again! Yay Miz!**

**Oh, I just read Bourne's profile…he just got introduced in 2008? Ok, fuck that noise, I've put him in **_**RAW**_** way earlier. No ROH or Dragon Gate…like Jericho would let him roam around for that long? I'll go **_**TNA**_**, but that's it.**

* * *

Miz leant against the side of the entrance, right past the gorilla position curtain, hidden in shadow. Usually the screens around the entrance were lit up with the promo or wrestler's style-lights, but right now they were dark. His dark fedora was tilted down, but he could see the ring clearly. He was smirking wickedly, plans going over in his head. The arena was empty, all except for the three men down at the ring level.

They had a performance tonight.

Mark shadowed behind him, almost appearing from nowhere.

"Master 'Taker" Miz murmured respectfully, eyes never leaving the ring "You move like a cougar for someone your size."

"I've been told that" Mark smirked, walking up beside the younger man and peering into the ring himself. Two young wrestlers practiced, their half-naked bodies flipping and writhing together on the canvas. One of those young wrestlers was the alluring Evan Bourne, and his master was sitting behind the dark red line (where the fan wall would be put up) and watching the two carefully. He seemed impassive, but he was waiting for a sign that his lover had had enough.

Chris Jericho was not about to leave his precious high flyer alone for more than a minute.

The other man was a relative newcomer, a green horn, named Jake Hager.

"Why do you look on with such indulgence?" Mark inquired lightly.

"That boy" Miz wet his lips "That _man_…he stirs a hunger in me."

"The strong blonde one?"

"Yes. Jack Swagger, he calls himself."

"I hear he's an arrogant one" Mark examined the blonde man, all the makings of a powerhouse about him "Strong-willed, loud."

"That's just what he shows people. I've been watching him for some time now" Mike cocked his head, musing "He's actually shy, insecure. And damn if he isn't handsome when he isn't doing that dumb grin. He's just trying to get attention, that's all. He wants respect."

"Well, Michael, he seems to have gotten your attention" Mark grinned at seeing his newest sub-master so enthralled "What do wish to do?"

"Oh Master 'Taker let me have him! Please?" Miz turned grabbing onto the Phenom's coat and tugging "I want him for myself, please! I want him, I want him, I want him! Please!"

It all kind of fused into one long rant in Mark's ears, making Miz sound like a child begging for a toy. He peered down into the Chick Magnet's face, he was pouting and giving him these big eyes.

"You truly want him?" Mark inquired, the man nodded.

"Can I have him?"

"Hmmm" Mark observed the blonde down in the ring again, unsure "I will give you a chance. If you can convince him to be yours and follow our rules, I see no reason why you can't take a sub."

Miz smiled widely, ready to dart down there, but the older man grabbed his shoulder at the last second, "Yes, 'Taker?"

"Are you sure you want _him_?" Mark clarified "You are not a large man, Michael. Hager is easily bigger than you, and he's only going to get bigger. Why would you want a sub who could dominate you if he had the incentive?"

"That's the kind of dom I am, Master 'Taker" Miz shrugged, seeming nonchalant about this "I like to top from the bottom. I want a sub I can control completely…but who can physically dominate me. I like to feel safe, I need a strong sub for that. Someone larger than myself."

The Phenom was surprised by this, he'd never heard of it, "Have you ever taken a sub before?"

"No" Miz replied honestly "But the idea of a smaller sub doesn't appeal to me. It's who I am."

"So it is" Mark was proud of his sub-master for knowing what he wanted, and he let him go "I wish you all the luck you need."

"Thanks!" Miz secured his hat, then started at a brisk walk down the ramp. Mark watched him go with a slight smile, and with a shake of his head…he disappeared behind the curtain.

Miz paused at the front of the ring, grinning when Jake took Evan down into a body slam. It shook the canvas, the small ravenette crying out in pain. Even though Evan had been Jericho's sub since he was eighteen, the high flyer and Jake were still green in the WWE (all things considering.) Neither got many televised events, Jericho just recently forced his sub out of _TNA_ and into the roster (with much fit-throwing and kissing ass.) The two were assigned to _ECW_, taking a lot of dark matches.

"Oh Evvy!" Miz sang, climbing up to stand behind the ropes "I think that's enough, huh? Let me have a turn."

Evan eagerly scrambled to his feet, a palm pressing hard on his aching lower back as he walked over to the flamboyant master. The younger man eased through the ropes, pausing when Mike touched his arm.

"Whatta ya think, Evan?" Miz drawled in the boy's ear, eyes on Jake now "You think he's sub material?"

Evan's eyes widened fractionally, "You really want to take that great thing as your own?"

Miz laughed at the boy's choice of words, "Yes, actually."

"He's a strong one" Evan warned, wincing as he readied himself to jump down "I think I'm going to be several different colors in the morning."

Jericho had gotten up and walked over to them, holding out his hand for his pet, "Come on, sweetling, let's go ice you down."

Evan stepped down gratefully into the arms of his master, being led away with a gentle hand. Miz smiled as they went on, turning back to look at the blonde.

Jake sat there on the canvas in nothing but these loose sweatpants, easy to fight in, with his bare chest glistening with sweat. His blonde hair was thick, damp, clinging to his forehead…and those vibrant cornflower blue eyes were burning into him curiously. He stayed poised on the ground, tan chest heaving, wiping his mouth.

"Hey" Miz eased through the ropes, leaning against the turnbuckle "I'm Mike."

"Jake" the blonde grunted, obviously cautious about the superstar's presence.

"Oh, I know" the brunette chuckled "I've been watching you."

"Really?" Jake's brow creased "Why?"

"Because you've got potential" he replied easily, smirking "And I wouldn't mind seeing you rise up from the dark match cesspool."

"Everyone hath to do it" Jake countered, his lisp just making him that much more endearing.

"Not when they're as good as you, baby" Miz stalked closer, circling the blonde slowly "You've got some real talent there."

"Thanks?" Jake wasn't sure what this was about "What the hell do you want?"

"Me?"

Before Jake could think again, The Miz had dropped his hands onto his shoulders and swung around to straddle his waist. Jake gasped, startled by this, and put his palms flat behind him to brace himself against the canvas. The older man grinned, and one swift push had the blonde on his back. For some reason, Jake didn't fight this, but his chest stuttered when the man leaned over him.

"What the hell do _I_ want?" Miz purred, taking off his fedora and laying it a few inches above the large blonde's head. He curled his fingers around Jake's wrists, slowly pushing them up until he had them pinned on either side of his head in a vulnerable position.

"What I want is…well, _you_."

"W-What are…" Jake snapped his mouth shut when he saw the dark gleam in the man's ice eyes, his own going wide as he found himself turned on by being pinned down.

"Do you really know who I am?" Miz asked lowly, hovering over the blonde just enough to make goosebumps break out across that tan flesh "Do you know I'm a part of Undertaker's Court? Do you know just what kind of people that Court is made up of?"

Jake licked his lower lip, concentrating on the difficult word, "Masters."

"Good boy" Miz purred, leaning down and brushing the barest of kisses over the man's full lips "Smart boy, not to fight me."

Jake shuddered, eyes going dark as he gazed into the brunette's handsome face. He'd seen The Miz around, seen his larger-than-life attitude and heard the melodic chime of his laughter. He'd wondered what a greenhorn like him would have to do to get a rising star like The Miz to pay attention to him, and now he knew. A large part of him was telling him not to move, not to speak. He couldn't remember a time when he didn't want to fight a man trying to overwhelm him…but this seemed to be the exception.

"I'll be straight up about this" Mike sat up a bit, keeping the blonde's hands pinned effectively "I want you, Jake."

"Me?" he rasped "I'm not a…a sub."

"Maybe not in the normal sense, Jake-love" Miz eased his grip on the blonde's left wrist, bringing his hand up to touch the younger man's cheek "But I'm not a normal master. I need someone strong, someone who won't hesitate to protect me. I need a loyal…handsome, stalwart pet."

Jake was confused, but the thought of having a master seemed to grow more appealing by the second. God, just the feel of Mike's strong body atop his had his sap rising. He had always been good at taking orders, had always liked to find one single trainer and do everything they told him to do. In a sense, that's what having a master would be like.

"I top from the bottom" Miz slowly leaned down, causing the man's breath to hitch up again "If you were to be mine, I would keep you so well. You'd be by my side always, my muscle…so to speak. You wouldn't sit at my feet, but guard my back. My mouth likes to run away with me…"

Jake shivered as the man's hot breath touched his lips, their mouths so close, "And I tend to make enemies quite easily."

Jake was ready to give in, to let this man have whatever he wanted of him, when he stood up. Miz took up his fedora and got to his feet, brushing off his knees as he strode across the ring. He hopped up onto the top of the turnbuckle, resting his feet on the second rope on either side of him. He rested his cheek in his palm, elbow braced on his knee.

"But if you don't want me…" Miz sighed, pouting "…or what I offer, that's fine. You're free to go."

Jake sat up slowly, eyes never leaving the gorgeously flamboyant creature before him. The Miz was like the Cheshire Cat, his pout morphing into a sly grin. Pearly white teeth against full, dark rose shaded lips. He'd give anything to taste those lips for himself, to touch the tan muscles he could see peeking out from beneath that dark t-shirt. Though shorter and smaller than himself, Miz held a certain dominance about him.

"But" Miz's grin only grew "If you think you can handle me…come here."

Jake slowly rose to his feet, worrying his lower lip as he thought over it. Could he really be a sub? Every time he'd had sex before this, with women or men, it had always felt…empty. Like something was wrong, something was missing from the experience. All of his partners had been intimidated by his size, his aura, and had easily submitted.

But not Mike, he seemed to revel in his intimidating presence and have a desire to control it for his own purposes.

That sounded fine to him.

Jake slowly approached the brunette, the other remaining still until he got within arm reach of him. Miz grabbed him by the back of the neck, yanking the blonde between his legs and bringing their faces close. It simply intoxicated Jake, sending him into a whole other mind space.

"From now on…when I tell you to come to me, you walk a bit faster, my beloved" Miz said it with a smile, petting through the younger man's soft flaxen locks. Jake just nodded, filing that away.

"I'm going to have to learn a lot of new rules, aren't I?" Jake inquired, though it wasn't much of a question.

"Oh yes, yes you will" Mike stroked his cheek now, almost giggling with his excitement "But I will you teach all and more! Pet, you don't know how happy you've made me. We're going to work _so_ well, you and I. We'll be nothing short of beautiful together."

Jake smiled, pushing into the touch silently.

"First…you'll be moving in with me."

"I don't have a home" the blonde admitted "I've just been living out of hotel rooms…I don't have a permanent place."

"All the easier to put all your stuff in my room" Miz leaned, dropping a few light kisses on the blonde's strong neck as he stifled happy laughter "And of course, you'll call me 'master.' Will that be too awkward for you, Jake-love?"

Jake pulled away, narrowing his eyes.

"Now, sweetie, don't give me such a look" Miz pouted cutely, cupping the man's chin and running his thumb along his lower lip "It wasn't _I _who gave you such a cute little lisp. Now, do you care to call me that? Though I desire it, I could let it slide…for you."

Jake sucked in a soft breath, "It won't be a problem…Master."

"My sweet blonde" Miz cooed, locking his legs around the strong body to pull him closer "We're going to wait a week, I'm going to learn all about you…and then…we'll make an appearance."

Mike bussed their lips chastely, teasingly, before letting out a throaty whisper, "I can't wait to show you off."

Mike really kissed him then, capturing his lips completely. Jake moaned, opening his mouth compliantly as the skilled tongue mapped every inch of his mouth. It sent hot sparks through them both, like a plug to a socket, and the connection was made. Jake felt his minimal resistance fade away, all parts of him screaming to please this man. He fell so hard for Mike he was dizzy with it, dropping to his knees once his mouth was released.

Miz hopped down, standing before the kneeling blonde, smiling down at him.

"That's my pet" Miz touched the man's thick shoulder, desire husking his voice "Let's get started on moving you into my room. There's no reason to wait, now is there?"

Jake shook his head, even more eager than his new master to consummate this bonding.

"Let us find Master 'Taker again" Miz brought him to his feet, pulling him through the ropes and down the steel steps "I have to tell him I have you, he must bless us."

"A-And then?" Jake asked breathlessly.

"Then…" Mike didn't even try to stop his giggles this time "I teach you how to please me. Because I promise you this, my Jake, I will show you things your past flings have never dreamed of. Hell, I've forgotten things you haven't learned yet!"

"B-But…" Jake swallowed down his lust "You're not that much older than me, Master."

"Yes, but I've led quite the wild life."

Yep, this deal sounded better and better with every moment.


	4. Chapter 4

**The lemons in this series aren't going to be raunchy, they're going to be…vague and classy. Yeah *nods to self* Tasteful lemons (no pun intended)**

**If you like the MizJack here, then you should go read my other fics with them in it. It's actually about the same, only it's about two degrees more subtle than this (as in it's just D/s instead of Master/pet). It's a lot of smut and a very poorly thought out plot, but it's mine and I'm shamelessly plugging it. I consider that whole series a pre-run for this relationship between them.**

* * *

It hadn't taken much convincing to get Jake into his bed, but Miz did have to coax him a bit out of his shell. Only three days as his pet and Jake had fallen into his role quite nicely, accepting it. Even reveling in it, if his behavior was anything to go by. Once he'd broken through that outer shell, Jake was a very quiet, loving man who liked to tend to his master's needs.

But now, Miz wanted his pet completely, and he would have him. That's how they got right here.

Jake was as naked as the day he was born upon Mizanin's bed, the stark white sheet rumpled around his legs and his bare back to the headboard. His powerful legs shifted loudly, chest heaving in a long sigh. He was a bit nervous about this, more nerves than eager to be honest. He'd known of masters, but it seemed the one he'd gotten was different from the others.

Miz appeared in the doorway, a devious smirk on his face. He propped his arms against the doorframe, his body smooth and bare except for the violet silk boxers hanging low on his hips. The bit of lavender in his faux-hawk softened his features, giving him the appearance of an angel and a devil all at once. He was divine for sure, that much Jake knew. He sat up a bit straighter, but kept his back to the cool wood as he'd been ordered to not ten minutes ago.

"Still apprehensive, my Jake?" Miz sauntered over to the bed, pace leisurely. He stood by the side, satisfied to see the blonde's hands twitching against the sheets as he obeyed his command not to move. Instead, Jake shook his head.

"Such a good boy" Miz eased onto the bed, straddling the blonde. Their thighs barely touched, he didn't want to get his pet riled up too much before they had some real fun. Jake's breath picked up a bit, cornflower blue eyes roaming over his fit form in a hungry way. It fed his own desire to see his pet wanting him so badly, but obeying him by not moving.

"You can move now, Jake-love" Miz informed him, cupping the side of the blonde's thick neck before dipping down and taking his mouth in a kiss. He could taste Jake's uncertainty, though not from being his pet anymore. This fear was from something else, something like self-doubt. The kiss was passionate from his side, but Jake seemed unsure what to do with his tongue.

Miz pulled away briefly, smiling at him indulgently, "Just relax, baby."

Jake flushed in embarrassment, "I-I'm thorry, Master."

"You're too nervous" Miz scolded lightly, rubbing his hands up and down those muscled arms. He pressed closer to him, hoping the friction would pull his pet out of his shell. He took his mouth in a kiss again, trying to get him to play. He could feel Jake's cock hardening against his thigh, and he rocked his full-blown desire against the blonde's fulsome torso.

Even then, Jake was unsure.

Miz pulled away, ice blue eyes sizzling into the larger man, "Touch me, Jake. Touch me _now_."

Miz grabbed his pet's hand, placing it on his bare thigh while still glaring fiercely. Jake's own pupils blew with lust at the feel of the silky skin beneath his palm, and his master slowly dragged his hand up to trail beneath the silk of his boxers. Listening to Mike's sighs of pleasure made something inside him burn, that same something in him that told him to obey his master. He yanked his hand out from under the brunette's grip, choosing instead to cup his aching cock through the silk. The material was damp, but only grew wetter with each stroke and each head toss of his master.

"That's it" Miz cooed, grinning as his eyes fluttering shut "You're getting it, baby."

Jake took the initiative this time, kissing the other for all he was worth. They started a heavy petting session, all but devouring each other's mouths. At one point, Miz reached under the pillows and took out something that Jake couldn't see. All he knew was that a warm, slick hand circled around his aching length and coated it liberally. Lube, his mind said, but he didn't care as he concentrated on the feeling of his hand traveling over both silk and warm skin (sometimes he couldn't tell the difference.)

Miz sat back between Jake's legs, his own resting at the blonde's sides. His stretched his body out, bracing himself on his elbows, baring himself.

"Take them off" Mike commanded, a smirk curling his full lips "But don't use your hands."

Jake nodded eagerly, letting his hands stay on his master's thighs before he leant up and snagged the front elastic of the boxers with his teeth. Miz kept his eyes glued to the blonde, heart beating thickly in his chest as ardor rushed through him from the sight. Jake skillfully pulled them down his legs, tossing them off the bed with a jerk of his head.

"That's good" Miz sat back up slowly, letting the blonde drink in the sight of his nude body. In a minxish fashion, he straddled the blonde and took his length into his hand. A wickedly deceiving innocent pout came to his face, catching the blonde off guard so badly he didn't realize when his lover had lined him up and got him in position.

Jake nearly howled as Miz impaled himself upon his lubed and achingly ready cock. He had expected Miz to change his mind once they'd gotten into the act, decide he wanted to be on top once he'd seen how aggressive Jake himself could be. But no, that tight velvet sheath engulfed his entire sizeable length in one go. Mike's back arched at the rough sensation, mouth dropping open in pleasure.

"But…" Jake whispered, hardly able or daring to speak "I-I didn't prep you."

"Doesn't matter" Miz picked up his head, a rich flush on his face and panting harder from the raw coupling "I don't like prep, Jake-love. I like it hard, I like to be taken. You think you can handle that?"

Jake nodded, swallowing thickly. They started a dance, trying to find their natural rhythm together. The blonde grasped onto his master's thighs, pushing up into him at the pace he allowed.

Miz waited until he was sure his sub had gotten into it, until he was at that point where he was ready to throw aside any restraints and just fuck. He thrust down hard, burying Jake as deeply as he could inside him, making the blonde give a strangled whimper. Miz held it there, leaning in and kissing the shell of his ear.

"I want you to put me on my back, Jake. I want you to take over and fuckin' pile drive me. And I want you to do it right fuckin' now" Mike purred, getting a delighted shiver from his pet and the tightening of those meaty hands on his hips "But…"

Jake hissed as sharp canines bit down into his neck, tearing into his flesh. He swore he could hear the blood vessels bursting in his neck, he went to cringe away from the pain but stopped himself. He just let it go, knowing his master wouldn't hurt him without reason. He'd found his sub-space, and that scared him a little bit.

"Don't even think of harboring delusions of control" Miz stated in that low, serious tone that scared Jake "You're _mine_, and I'm the one giving you this. Don't forget that."

"I won't" Jake promised, dropping a worshipping kiss on his master's tan shoulder "I love you, Master."

Miz's eyes danced with something like relief and love, and he wrapping his legs more securely around the blonde, "Do it, baby."

Jake hefted his lover up and put him on his back in one smooth movement, covering the brunette with his body. Miz gave a loud groan of satisfaction, wrapping his arms and long legs around his pet and hung on for the ride as he was immediately pounded into. They both lost themselves in their shared bliss, finally finding their rhythm that brought them the most pleasure. Jake found that spot inside his master and went for it on every stroke, only convinced in finding his pleasure when he could hit his prostrate with every strike.

Miz threaded his hand in his pet's hay blonde hair, yanking it hard before capturing his mouth to stifle his scream. He was a vocal lover, he couldn't and wouldn't stop himself. Jake loved it, every moan and wail telling him he was pleasing the man he'd grown to love so quickly.

Too soon and forever later, they found their release only a handful of thrusts apart.

Jake collapsed on the bed on his master's right side, panting heavily and trying to clear the spots from his vision. Mike stayed on his back, stretching out his legs languidly as he too tried to gain back his senses. His carefully styled hair was now a mess, the gel gone from having the blonde's strong fingers combing through it. His hyper-sensitive body shivered at the cold of the a/c, he could hear it humming.

Jake was a little surprised when Mike grabbed his left arm and pulled it over his own torso, eyes closed and a slight smile on his face. The blonde's heart softened at this, watching the way Mike slowly trailed the tips of his fingers up and down the swell of his bicep, an affectionate touch if there ever was one. Jake realized then that his master wanted safety in this relationship, he wanted someone who would love and take care of him if something were to happen to him.

Jake scooted closer, wrapping his arm more securely around the smaller man's waist.

"I love you, my Jacob" Miz whispered tenderly.

Jake dropped a kiss onto his shoulder, holding his master close as the other fell into sleep.

//Something bad must've happened to him, something that would make him so strong yet give him a yearning for safety// Jake mused, a smile gracing his face after a moment //Whatever it was, it doesn't matter. I'll be here for him for as long as he'll have me.//

Jake covered them both up, then wrapped himself around the brunette again. Soon enough, he fell into a slumber as well, dreaming of the days to come.

**xXxXxXx**

The room was dimmed, the only lights coming from the new pillar candles that were lit. It was a large room, a true master chamber, dominated by a rounded bed. The plush mattress was swathed in a rich ebony silk, pooled around the pale body stretched out upon it. Colorfully tattooed arms contrasted against the dark material, raven hair blending with it. The branded creature was as nervous as an unbroken filly, long legs shifting restlessly against the satiny surface. His silver lip ring caught the light as he turned to look at the door, wondering when he'd be joined.

Phil sighed, chest stuttering as he tried to calm himself. He was so nervous, but he was so much more excited to finally be here. Two weeks he's been waiting for this moment, two weeks of Mark spoiling him rotten. He'd never known a man to be so kind to him, buying his dinners and taking care of the all the arrangements to have his things moved. He'd be moving into this large mansion soon enough, in just a few days, and it made his head spin.

It was all so fast…and wonderful.

The door clicked, slowly pushing open. Dark olive eyes trained on the entrance, his breath stuttering when his master came inside the room.

Mark saw his boy displayed on the bed how he'd left him, stretched out and bare of any clothing. He had spent at least an hour tracing his boy's tattoos before he'd left him, he licked his lips as he recalled the taste of Phil's straightedge tattoo. He'd left him to stew, to think things over. He wanted to give Phil a chance to mull over the entire situation between them, to make sure he'd have no regrets.

By the way his chest was heaving and with how he was trying to hide his arousal beneath the silk sheet, it was obvious he hadn't changed his mind.

Mark strode over, olive eyes locked on him still. Phil admired the man's large form, in his prime and handsome in his own way. Clear green eyes unlike his own, large in build, chest broad and muscles defined. Tan flesh where his was pale, tattoos lesser and darker then most of his, and thick dark hair curling in near-ringlets over his shoulders. Thick sweatpants were the only thing standing in the way

"Do not hide from me, Phil" Mark curled his fingers in the silk sheet, gently pulling it from his pet's body "Ah, there we are."

Phil was almost shuddering now, but it was more from proximity, "You're…intimidating, Master. Has anyone ever told you that?"

His pet's smile touched him greatly, "Are you nervous, pet?"

Phil nodded, not wanting to lie.

"I will be gentle with you" Mark knelt down on the bed, letting his hand drop to trail up the younger man's chest "This time."

Phil was frightened, this was _the_ Undertaker about to ravish him. He trusted Mark completely, the man had proved his adoration and his devotion to Phil's happiness, but he supposed all virgins were this way.

Soon enough, he forgot all these worries. His heart was fluttering like a bird in a cage, but it was now from passion. Mark descended on his body like a flawless predator, his hands taking their privileges on his body. Phil couldn't stop himself from moaning, voicing his pleasure without hesitation. He had never reacted to someone's touch like this before, he had never wanted to be owned. All the women he'd ever had touched him were nothing in comparison, softness replaced by firm and sure. They roamed down his neck, over his chest, toying with his nipples just to get him to squirm. Every tattoo was traced, every scar was tasted thoroughly by his determined mouth. That large body covered him so easily, shielding him from everything else and narrowing his world down to them. When the older man's pants were removed, the heat from his body nearly seared the young rebel's flesh.

And when Mark kissed him…it wasn't soft, it was passionate and commanding. He was demanding submission, and he got it. Phil undulated beneath him, his sub-space taking over his entire being. He arched into every brush of the man's palm, drank up every kiss, savored every spark that raced through him. His body was played expertly, and he was overtaken.

Mark learned every spot on his new pet that gave him pleasure, learned how to wring the most delicious moans from those swollen, pierced lips. He turned his little rebel into a writhing mass of ecstasy, taking away all his inhibitions with a stroke of his hand. He owned him more than physically, he could see all the remaining walls falling down around his precious treasure. Phil's doubt dissolved, and he could feel their bond strengthening with each kiss.

Mark prepared his pet carefully, making sure to use plenty of lube. Phil mewled and cried out as his virgin muscles were tested, stretched to accommodate a larger length soon enough. He took all the time he needed, savoring the feel of Phil's body arching and writhing beneath him.

Ebony painted nails dug into the older man's tattooed flesh, a breathy utterance escaping his lover's pierced lips, "M-Mark…"

"Is it too much, prince?" Mark cooed, ready to slow down if three fingers were too intense.

"No" Phil replied honestly, those olive eyes smoldering now "Can I have it all now?"

Mark obliged his pet, parting those creamy thighs roughly and settling himself between them. There wasn't a fleck of earlier-present doubt in those beautiful eyes any longer, so Mark guided his pet to wrap his legs around his waist, canting his hips up at the right angle for this particular dance.

And when he was finally inside…a groan of satisfaction left the Phenom's lips, and his precious prince arched and screamed out at the sensation. It was intense, so much to take in at once, but Phil did it. He squirmed a bit, his passage spasming at the swift piercing, every inch of him pulling tight. The rebellious spirit inside him fought against being dominated.

Mark held him down with his hips and by his hands, proving his mastery over both their wills. He captured that lovely mouth with his own, refusing to release him.

Phil soon went lax, moaning loudly that special spot inside him was stroked, "Shit, Mark, is that my…?"

"Yes, my boy" Mark's voice was near silken, flexing his hips just enough to make the younger man's breath hitch. He started a deep, languid rhythm that drew out the pleasure for them both. He made sure his pet felt every inch of him as he pulled out almost completely, then thrust back in. Oh, with the way the younger man was nearly clawing at his shoulders and rocking back into each drive of his cock, he was sure his prince would crave this.

From a virgin to an eager pet…Phil was simply made for him.

The tempo increased, both losing themselves in their sin. Cries of pleasure filled the candlelit room, the air thick with testosterone and pheromones. Sweat slicked their flesh, hands and mouths working to create marks in that same flesh to be viewed later on. One dark-nailed hand shot out, twisting in the ebony silk sheets with such force it threatened to tear the material.

For nearly an hour, Mark manipulated his pet's body onto the edge of release before dragging him back kicking and screaming. It was a dance that had both of them sweating bullets and throbbing with need. It just built upon itself, layering up until it fell.

Mark made sure his pet found his pleasure first, striking that bundle of nerves inside him straight on with every plunge. At just the right moment, when Phil's nose scrunched up cutely and he couldn't form coherent words anymore, he curled his fingers around his pet's slick length and pumped him.

It didn't take four full strokes before Phil cried out, his seed spilling over the older man's hand and between their bodies. Mark slowed his thrusts, milking the last of his prince's orgasm and letting him ride out the waves. He was surprised when Phil's legs tightened around his waist, opening himself up. He braced his hands on the Phenom's shoulders, smiling up at him with a flush on his face.

"Use me, Master…take your pleasure."

Mark brushed a tender kiss on his lips, "You really are for me, Philly."

Phil soft chuckle turned into a moan as his sensitive body was driven into over and over. He accepted the harsh, wilder thrusts, teasingly flexing his passage to give his master that extra sensation. He was rewarded with a husky growl in his ear, the man's thick seed spilling inside him.

Long moments went by before Mark rolled off his smaller lover, not wanting to crush him. He propped his mighty form beside the other, brushing back his dark hair and trying to catch his breath. He gazed down into his lover's face, who was looking back at him so adoringly that he had to bend down and drop a kiss on his lips.

"Did I hurt you, pet?"

Phil shook his head, giving a breathy reply, "No."

Phil nuzzled into the palm that cupped his cheek, his heart swelling three times bigger in his chest, //This is my master. He loves me, he's kinder than anyone has ever been to me. And…//

"I love you."

It did Mark's own heart good to hear the words after being so long without a pet, "And I love you, Philly. From now on, your place is here."

Phil nodded, settling down on the bed for some well-deserved sleep.

Mark looked on for some time, content to watch his pet sleep and know that this man was forever his own.

* * *

**I don't know what it is, I swore to myself I wouldn't write any lemons for this story. But MizJack were so easy, and I eventually kind of slipped into my first ever UnderPunk. Applause for my first UnderPunk lemon, everyone!**

**I've read your reviews (sorry if I didn't reply to your specific one, but my internet time been splotchy at best) and I see that some of you are torn between loving Miz's side more or loving Punk's side **

**more. Let me tell you this right now guys, soon you'll have to read all the pairings together.**


	5. Chapter 5

Undertaker called a meeting a week later, using it to unveil the two newest pets to their Court. The others didn't know the details exactly, and none were really even sure who had been added, but all came.

The masters arrived one-by-one with their pets, shocked to see Undertaker seated in the largest chair with none other than CM Punk sitting at his feet. He dared get a look at each of them, even with his head bowed. He made sure to keep his bangs half in his eyes, hiding his flush and his eyes.

No one was more shocked than Morrison, who from the moment he walked in was open-mouthed. Like a shocked zombie, John followed his master across the room and waited for him to be seated in the chair beside Undertaker.

"I see it all worked out for you" Shawn observed, a happy smile on his face "I'm glad. Haven't seen you happier in years, Mark."

'Taker smiled devilishly, reaching down and giving Phil a long pet through his soft hair. A thick brown-buckled collar was loose around his pale neck, an accessory he'd bought for himself more than a year ago but had been favored by his master. A new symbol was carved into it by a sharp knife, charcoaled black. It was the Undertaker's symbol, and Phil had jokingly stated that at least it wasn't on his flesh.

After seeing the possessive gleam in his master's eyes, Phil already planned to get the tattoo on his neck in the next few weeks.

John stayed on his feet for a few moments longer than necessary, then slowly sunk to his knees by Shawn's feet. His eyes were still locked on Phil, stunned to see his friend there as the new head sub. He knew then that he had been replaced, and a large part of him was glad for it. He had never been much of a role model, no matter how many times Shawn grilled it into him. Though not the oldest (that was Jay), the gleam in his olive eyes showed that he was wiser than them all.

Phillip Brooks was an old soul.

All the masters settled in their seats, their pets at their feet. Even Ted, who at one time had been so reluctant, was now resting by Cena's legs obediently. His own legs were curled beneath him, the back of his neck resting on one of Cena's large thighs while the man's hand played softly with the edge of his human ear.

The door opened for Batista to come through, and John instantly tensed. Ted felt the change in his master, the fingers on his ear had stilled. He didn't dare look at Batista, instead concentrating on the pristine tip of his master's tennis shoe. The bigger man smirked, making his entrance to take a seat between Matt and Randy.

Undertaker had admitted him without telling any of the others, and ever since then they'd all been on edge around him. Some were slowly warming to him, like Jericho and Shawn, but others were more skeptical. John and Randy made it very known that they despised him, for apparently Batista had touched their pets before. But the Animal had just brushed it off as something the young do, about how Ric and Hunter had put him up to it.

Dave apologized, and Mark believed him.

"Are we all here?" Randy asked, looking around from his position on the couch. His love, Cody, was admiring Evan's new bracelet (for Jericho was sitting on the opposite end of the couch.)

The door flew open, "Not quite."

In stepped the last of them, one that none of them had been expecting. He adorned his usual sparkly fedora, though his clothes were much more simpler and stylish. A long sleeved ash-colored pinstriped shirt, rolled at the sleeves to the elbows, with a fitted black vest overtop. He came in boldly, giving a nod towards Jericho as he headed for his seat (the one across from 'Taker and closest to the door.) Of course, everyone was surprised to see none other than Jack Swagger followed in behind him.

Mark was the only one who smirked knowingly.

Shawn was the one who spoke out, "You can't just bring _anyone_ here, Mike."

Miz pouted, "He's not just anyone, Shawn."

The flamboyant master turned and put his hands on Jake's chest, smiling up at him sweetly, "Jake-love, go lock the door and stand by it, ok?"

Jake looked around at the other pets sitting at their master's feet, unsure that would be his place.

Miz's tone hardened a bit, "Jacob, do what I say. Stand by the door."

Jake nodded, dropping a kiss on his master's cheek before going over and locking the suite's door. He put his back to the wall beside it, crossing his powerful arms over his chest in an almost menacing pose. Mike's eyes roamed over his pet, finding his behavior suitable, before going to his seat. He sat down with a flourish, throwing his arms out over his chair arms and crossing his legs at the knee.

"So…" Miz rested his cheek on his hand, an intrigued look on his face "What did I miss?"

"Nothing" Edge stated suddenly "Apparently, though…me? _Everything_."

Matt raised his hand a bit, "I second that. I _too_ have no fucking clue what is going on here."

"As most of you know, I accepted Michael Mizanin into our court" Mark explained smoothly, gesturing outward "And he's quickly taken a pet of his own, young Jacob here. I expect you all to treat them with the respect and kinship you treat one another with."

John shrugged from his seat on the left of Mark, tipping his hat to the younger man, "Mike."

Miz's head tilted, a smile stretching his full lips, "John."

"And I've taken a pet as well" Mark cast his eyes down to his treasure and tilted his head up with two fingers, the tattooed rebel looked up at him obediently "Phillip is mine, and he knows I expect him to lead a prime example for the other subs. And hope all the others know Phil?"

It was half and half among the subs; but as Morrison smiled…Jeff's nose crinkled up in disgust.

'Taker's expression was one of no-nonsense, the subs shuddered at the intense possessiveness rolling off the older man. They bowed their heads, knowing that they would have to accept Phil. The only one with serious problems with this was Jeff, but he said nothing against it.

The sub-masters all exchanged looks, a silent message passing between them all. They all agreed, almost at once, that these new changes were good for the Court.

"Does anyone have a problem with any of this?"

"No, Master 'Taker" came the collective response.

Mark settled back into his seat, the warm presence of Phil against his calf one he could come to enjoy.

Yes, this was his Court, and he had assembled it well.

Or so he thought.

*LINE*

**DONE! **

***Singing* "**_**Duh-duh-duh-dun-duh-dun! Everybody dance now!**_**"**

**IMPORTANT!**

**All stories in this verse are (in order to be read):**

"_**And Don't Forget To Let Your Heart Beat**_**" - Cody's Story**

"_**I'm A Match Burning Out**_**" - Ted's Story**

"_**My Love is Just Waiting To Turn Your Tears to Roses" - **_**Evan's story**

"_**Far Too Pretty To Be Giving It Cheap**_**" - Nitro's story**

"_**This Fire Burns All The Way**_**" - Miz and Punk's story**

"_**So Happy I Could Die**_**" - Edge and Christian's snippet**

"_**Under the Rose**_**" - The Court's story, the main story**

"_**I Don't Need No Heaven or Hell**_**" - Kevin Nash/Chris Sabin/Alex Shelley story**

"_**My Submission is Your Addiction**_**" - Alex Riley/Justin Gabriel story**


End file.
